Ruined
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: *Sequel to Pure* Its hard enough to loose someone you love. Fighting depression and anorexia doesnt help. Plus, falling for his best friend, and your best friend's boyfriend is the icing on the cake.
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh, sweet sorrow, the time you borrow, will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?"_

_Katherine Wolf_

_Ruined_

_Chapter 1:_

_Hate to Love_

It seems like a bomb, the way I'm waiting for my emotions to explode. I can't help but stop, and blink my eyes a couple of times, wishing that the damn tears would just come already. That the numb feeling will set through my body, and the pain will settle in my chest, until my world is spinning. That my screams will echo through my empty home already, and the sobs will accompany me. I just wish that this day would pass already, before it's too late.

I sighed, waiting to see if my throat starts to burn, or my eyes start to water. When nothing happens, I get up off my bed, and enter my bathroom, turning on the shower. Steam quickly fills the room while I start to undress. Even though there are no tears, no screams, no pain, in ways I still feel numb. Like, my body is here getting ready for the day, but my mind is else where.

I open the glass door to my shower, stepping in. My feet relax when the hot water rushes between my toes. The water feels nice on my sensitive skin. I run my hair under water before running some shampoo through it. I'm still waiting for the melt down by the time I'm conditioning my hair. After shaving, and a quick rinse, I step out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me.

I avoid the mirror by all cost, no need for a reminder of what two weeks can do. The thing is I was actually doing well. I was getting better. I closed my eyes at the painful reminders of the past, and the irony is that it seems that it's not at all the past, rather then the present. I put on some underclothes, dropping my towel and heading for my closet. I put on some jeans. Only a moment, do I hesitate before I pull on his sweatshirt.

I wait for the painful memories to overcome me. Positive that by now, I'm going to brake, but nothing happens. It's kind of concerning, and I can't help but start thinking that I'm turning heartless, that I don't care. I return to my bathroom, getting my brush and start brushing out my hair. It's thinned so much in the past weeks. I decide just to leave it down.

After I brushed my teeth, I head down the stairs, slipping on some flip-flops, and grabbing my car keys. I'm not quite sure as to where I'm going, but anywhere is better then being in a big empty house. I don't pay attention to what keys I grabbed, or what car I start walking to, until I get in.

I looked around the black Mustang. It was exactly like it was the day they brought it to me. I never dared to touch it, let alone get in it. Everything about the car screamed Nico. Everything about the car was a permanent reminder at the fact that I no longer had my Ghost King.

Now, my eyes started to sting. The back of my throat felt as though it was swelling up. My breaths came out in short puffs, with promise of being cut off at any moment. When the first tear landed on my thigh, the rest started tumbling down. My sobs seemed as though they were shaking the car. My heart was once again shattered into billions of pieces.

I put my forehead onto the steering wheel, becoming light headed from the crying. Though, the tears weren't kind enough as to spare me from this sorrow. You would think after a year, I still wouldn't be crying this hard, yet I am. I blame it on love. But, then again, what would you expect if you lost someone who meant the world to you?

My stomach started hurting even more when I replayed that awful scene on the horrid day in my mine. I couldn't help but wonder if I wasn't the one who found him, if it would still be this hard to come to terms with reality. When even more tears started coming down, I knew I found my answer.

It wouldn't matter if he died peacefully, or was brutally murdered like he was. It wouldn't matter if his cleaning lady had found him, or if I had to witness the monster give him the lethal blow. Worst of all, it wouldn't have made a difference if I had gotten there sooner, his fate was already planned. He was going to be ripped out of my grasp either way.

At that point I started hyperventilating, with tears still coming down, and screams being released. Nothing else in the world mattered, only the fact that I would never be able to see him again. That I would never be able to see his beautiful smile, or hear his lovely laugh, I would never get to feel his arms around me, nor get the sensations from his lips touching mine. I just wished that day would have never happened. I just want my Nico back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Unaware as to when the tears came to a halt, I perfectly knew when the moment came that I hated love. Maybe of if I wouldn't have fallen hard; it would hurt less to know that he was gone. Then again, how could I even wish that I hadn't fallen hard? If anything, Nico was a great chapter in my life.

Thinking of Nico as only being a chapter in my life hurt me like hell. He was suppose to be a lot more then just a chapter, fuck, he was supposes to be the happy ending. Then again when has life ever ended in a happy ending? The tears starting coming down again, and the angst seemed more powerful.

Just when I started hoping that Death would come and collect me himself, someone else did. Giving me a second reason to hate to love.

**A/N: So is anyone interested in this sequel? Should I continue? I'm kind of enjoying where I'm going to go with it. I must apologize for taking so long making the sequel; I guess I just got caught up in life. So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! **

**~ Gummy **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Love is missing someone _

_whenever you're apart,_

_but somehow feeling warm inside because _

_you're close in heart."_

_~Kay Knudsen_

_Ruined _

_Chapter 2:_

_My Best Friend's Boyfriend _

At sat on the middle of my bed, starring at the wall. Tears were silently running down my face. My heart was throbbing, with so many emotions it hurt. Percy walked out my closest, with an overly huge shirt in his hand.

"Here." He said, handing it to me. I looked at it, the irony killing me to see it was one of Percy's shirts he "accidentally" left when he moved out. I sighed, knowing my next action would kill a part of me. I carefully took off Nico's sweatshirt, making sure to set it neatly on the bed, next to me. I took off the muscle shirt I had on underneath, not really caring that Percy would see me in just my bra.

I made sure he got a glimpse before I pulled his shirt over my head. I awkwardly stood on my bed, just enough that I could take off my jeans. The shirt went just an inch above my knee. I sat back down on my bed, crossing my legs again. I couldn't help but think that my taking off something of Nico's and putting on something of Percy's was a sign of me moving on. Percy let out a sigh and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I thought it was getting better… I thought you were getting better." He bluntly stated my recent conditions. I nodded looking ahead, still starring at the wall.

"The thing is, I was getting better, Perce. When Nico died, I didn't know how I would survive. The thought of living without him was unbearable. It hurt to know I would never see him again, or hear his voice, and feel his touch. Something as little as eating became last priority to me. I guess I was still living that day I found him over and over because whenever I would eat, I just got sick to the pit of my stomach. When you came, things didn't get better, but some how it was bearable. And somehow, I managed to escape my bubble. The depression lessened, and I found myself hungry at times. But when you left, it attacked me again. Maybe it was because loneliness would be the death of me. But, the real reason was it felt like another person I cared about was being ripped from me. And my admitting of caring about you just made it worse, because it showed me that I really was starting to move on. At the time, it just didn't feel right to move on. But as time passed, it seems like the thing I need to do." I took a deep breath. My body was shaking, and I felt on the verge of tears. My bed jolted as Percy scooted back further onto my bed.

He grabbed me into a hug, crushing me against his chest. It felt so wrong, mourning in another's arms. It felt like the worst betrayal. How could I love another, when my heart was supposed to fully belong to Nico? How could I fall for my best friend's boyfriend? Worst of all, how could I think of falling in love again?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So why did you come over yesterday?" I asked, adverting my attention away from the television and to Percy. I must admit, after having mixed feelings about the whole situation, I was glad Percy stayed. Even though guilt keeps gnawing at me for the fact that he is my best friend's boyfriend.

"He was like a brother to me Thals. I was having a rough day yesterday, so I could only imagine what you were going through…" He paused, before looking down at me and flashing a small attempt at a smile.

"Besides, I've seen what you've gone through, and rumor has it, you're going through it again." He said, with complete seriousness in his voice. I sighed, annoyance took over my voice.

"As if it were anyone's business what I'm going through or went through." Percy nodded, turning back to the television. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back on _Troy._ We both sat in silence for a good chunk of the movie. I was strangely enjoying the movie, with it being my favorite and all. It wasn't until Achilles killed Hector, did I grab the remote on my nightstand and skipped a few scenes. Percy gave me an odd look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It brings up painfully memories." I said, starring back at the movie. Percy looked as though he was going to say something, and then decided against it. When it seemed safe, I hit played again. After a few minutes went by, Percy took a deep breath.

"You know something? I knew Nico better then a lot, and he would be happy that you were moving on. He would want you too. I understand it hurts, and if you need to do something as simple as skip parts in a movie then that's fine. You just can't keep living like you are Thals, you killing yourself." I looked over at Percy. It was like a slap in the face, hearing my reality stated out loud. I sucked in a breath of air, and huffed.

"I know he wants me to move on. But he probably didn't mean with someone who was a brother to him. The crazy thing is, I'm finally considering moving on, but the person who I want to move on with is my best friend's boyfriend." I said, taking the challenge of meeting Percy in the eyes. With Percy's shoulder pressed against mine, I felt his body tense.

"I never thought I would fall for my girlfriend's best friend, and certainly not the girl of someone who was my baby brother. Yet, here we are, doing the unthinkable and falling for one another. Deep, down in my heart, I think Nico would understand. Quite frankly, I think he would rather have you loving me, than slowly killing yourself" I attempted a weak smile, making a promise to myself. I would not allow what I and Percy were doing to go on. I couldn't fall for my best friend's love. I most certainly couldn't love someone who meant so much to my Nico.

As though he could read my mine, a pain I never saw flashed across Percy's eyes. He slowly got off my bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He got his phone and wallet and put them in his jean pockets. He got his car keys, and walked over to where I was lying on my bed. He kissed the top of my head, slowly. When he straightened back up, a single tear fell on top of my head.

"Bye Thals." He said slowly, as he walked out of my room. My heart hurt even more, if it was possible. I couldn't help but feel like it might be the last time I saw Percy for a long time. I also couldn't help the feeling that I just pushed away my only hope of my life becoming well again. Tears started flowing down my face.

My world was breaking again. My heart was probably permanently shattered. I was becoming ruined. I lost two loves in my life. And both were my fault.

**A/N: So this took me longer to write then I thought it would. I kept deleting it and restarting it. Just to clear something up, if you haven't read **_**Pure **_**you might want to, to fully understand this story. So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! =} **

**~ Gummy **


	3. Chapter 3

"_With what a deep devotedness of woe_

_I wept thy absence - o'er and o'er again_

_Thinking of thee, still thee, till thought grew pain,_

_And memory, like a drop that, night and day,_

_Falls cold and ceaseless, wore my heart away!"_

_~Thomas Moore_

Chapter 3:

Dreams

Today he would have been twenty three. Was all I could think of as I watched out my window, admiring the snowflakes falling to the ground. I couldn't help but mimic it with the tears flowing down my face.

_Get it together Thals._

I mentally scolded myself. I knew guest would soon be arriving, and I already knew I was going to be judged enough. I didn't need to answer the door with a tear-stained face. I wiped my face, as carefully as I could so I rubbed no make-up off. Looking in the window once more, this time tuning out the snowflakes and searching for my reflection, I was pleased with what I found. My hair was neatly straightened, it went half way down my back now, with a couple of layers I put in just for today. My make-up was perfect, my pale foundation which is actually darker then my skin tone currently is, my think black eye liner that bordered my electric blue eyes, and my mascara which was perfectly applied to make my eyelashes thicker than they really are, made me look as close to the old Thalia that I could possibly get.

I looked down at my clothes, which consist of black skinny jeans, a white loose fitting spaghetti strap, and two sizes to big black _Love Pink_ zip up, and a pair of new black and white converse. I almost truly can past for the old Thalia almost. If people starred hard enough, they would see how much concealer is on my face, which I would have never used. They would see how thin I had gotten, and how my skin is almost transparent. If they looked hard enough, they would see how I am not okay. But for the most part, I hid enough of it well for the night.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. Taking one more look around my living room, I walked to the door, bracing myself to plaster on a fake smile. I opened the door, to find Percy standing on the other side. I could feel my heart race up, which seemed to only annoy me.

"Hey Thals!" Percy said enthusiastically, stepping inside and crushing me in a hug.

"Hey Perce!" I managed to squeal out, as my bones were being crushed. After what seemed like hours, Percy finally put me down, and took a glance around the room.

"Wow. It looks nice. Is there really three thousand balloons in your house?" He asked, making his way in the kitchen, were I quickly followed. I looked around my house, seeing the floors covered with black balloons, and everything else decorated with black and grey crate paper and streamers.

"Yup. All three thousand. Nico once said for his twenty third birthday he wanted three thousand, so that's what I gave him." My voice cracked at the very end. Percy turned around starring attentively at me. I looked up at him; his skin was still perfectly tanned, his black hair looked like it could use a haircut, with his bangs invading his eyes. His seaweed dark green eyes showed disappointment.

"Thalia…" I already knew what was coming next, I sighed with anger.

"Please don't start Percy. Not today. I know I know. I know I need to start moving on, I know I'm not doing better, I know I need to move on with my life. I want to, I just don't know how." I said, all in one breath. Percy crossed the kitchen, with two long strides, and took me in his embrace.

My heart skipped two beats with guilt. I knew I shouldn't be taking comfort in Percy's arms, but no matter what, I always do. Three months ago, when I tried to erase Percy from my life, it worked for two days. I thought I was doing so well. I knew for a fact I started moving on. Yet, somehow it only got worse again. It wasn't 'til this very moment, did I realize it was Percy who was making it possible for me to move on. He was the one helping me with the healing process. He made it easier for me to breathe. I never wanted to admit this, but with the proof of just Percy being here, and me already being able to breathe easier, I need Percy in my life.

"I'm so sorry Thals." He said, pulling away and giving me a glance over.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, patting around my eyes surprised to find them dry.

"F…." He was cut off by the ring of the doorbell. Silently I gave thanks for not having to endure this conversation. I gave him one more look before heading to the door.

"We'll finish this conversation late Thals…" Percy's mocking voice rung throughout the house.

I opened the door, seeing Annabeth there with a huge present in hands.

"You look great Thals!" She said, stepping in and flashing Percy a huge smile. Ugh. And now the remarkable understatements begin.

XxX

"Hey Thals! Long time no see!" I smiled as Travis Stroll gave me a hug.

"Hey!" I said looking up at him. He seemed to stand at least 6'11.

"Your tall!" I giggled. Travis raised an eyebrow. Giving me a funny look.

"Had one to many drinks, Lightning Girl?" He asked. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"I don't know. Haha. And hey! Don't call me that!" Travis hugged me again, laughing himself.

"I'll talk to you when you are sober." He said, grinning. I smiled again, turning around and heading off. I only made it far enough to grab another drink, before Annabeth ran into me.

"Talking to Travis?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, yet giggling.

"He's tall." I said laughing again.

"Tall enough for the great Thalia to date?" She asked, smirking. I scrunched up my nose.

"Ew. No thank you." I said, getting annoyed at Annabeth.

"He's really cool, you should consider it Thals." I rolled my eyes, while bitting my tounge. I know Annabeth is just trying to help me, but I couldn't help but want to tell her that Percy is tall enough for me to date. Where did that come from? Shaking my head, I walked away, towards the kitchen, finishing off the cup of goffy juice I grabbed.

I cringed at the sight of how messy it was, but cleared a spot of balloons on the floor and sat down. Starring straight ahead at the bottom of my grey wall, I felt a tear slowly fall down my face. I couldn't help but want Nico here. It was after all his birthday. I thought throwing him a party would help celebrate it. Which is what he would want; for everyone to enjoy themselves, get drunk, and scream 'Happy Birthday'. But for me, it still felt all wrong. Nico should be here. Yet he's not, and I'm drunk and crying.

_Why did you have to leave me? _

I laid down, making the balloons around me move out the way. Tears overcame my face, and I slowly drifted off. I was somewhere between sleeping, and thinking how cold I was when sleep finally won.

XxX

_I'm seating in the passenger's seat of Nico's black Mustang smells of his cologne, and his favorite band is playing quietly in the background. I look to my right, out the window surprised to see it's snowing. Looking to my left, I brace myself for what I might find, which so happens to be a grinning Nico. _

_I feel my heart melt as I take in every detail about him. His hair is shaggy; the length I would always make him get a haircut, though I thought it was sexier that way. His skin is a little more pale than usual, and he's wearing a red shirt with black jeans. When I look into his black than an abyss eyes, I see my Nico starring back at me. _

"_Wow Thals. Who knew it would take me to be killed for you to loosen up and get drunk?" He chuckled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes._

"_I used to get drunk, Death Breath." I said punching his arm, which I found surprisingly solid. _

"_Drunk as in two drinks?" He asked, smirking. _

"_Whatever!" I said, dismissing the conversation. His smirk grew wider, but quickly disappeared as he checked me out. He sighed in annoyance. _

"_Thals, I know I was good looking and all, but what the hell?" He asked. I looked at him, shocked._

"_What?" I asked, not getting where he was coming from._

"_I won't lie, you look a whole lot better then you did a couple months ago, but what the hell. Have you not heard of eating a pizza?" He asked, reaching over and squeezing my thigh, as to emphasize his point. _

"_Hey I'm trying." I tried defending myself. _

"_Well try harder." He said in his usual mocking voice. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Well if a certain son of Hades didn't leave me…" I started, he narrowed his eyes._

"_Bullshit! I don't want to hear that excuse Thals. We all knew it was bound to happen, with my power growing. And lets face it, how many demigods grow old? I'm sorry Thals, but please, move on from me. I know you keep reflecting on what could have been, but it wasn't meant to go on forever. Please start living your life again. Even if it means getting with Percy." He acted to cringe, then smiled his amazing smile. _

"_You wouldn't mind me and Percy?" I asked, a little shocked. He wiped his smile clean, but tried to put it back on._

"_Sure, I mean he is a downgrade from what you had, but hey, if that's what it takes to make my Thalia turn back into the Thalia I loved, then I'm all for it." His face grew serious. I chuckled. _

"_You surly haven't changed, have you?" I asked, he shook his head with the kid like tendency of his._

"_No way babe. I'm still the same old Nico you fell head over hills for, and I want you to be the same old Thalia." He paused._

"_Well maybe you could be a little more nicer." He added. I shook my head while punching his arm. He looked over at me, giving me his lop sided grin._

"_Well I'm still not that powerful being dead, so this dream is gonna come to an end soon…" He stated starring out the window. I knew when to take a hint, so I figured we would talk about this new power another dream. I grabbed his face, turning it towards me. He started moving down, til our lips met. The familiar taste of mint met my tongue as though it was the most natural thing ever. It seemed like minutes passed before we came up for air. There was a moment when sorrow passed through Nico's eyes, and things started to get misty. _

"_Bye Thals." He said, I managed one more peck on the lips. _

"_Happy Birthday my Ghost King." I said, seeing my own dream shift back to my kitchen. _Slowly opening up my eyes, I was surprised to see a figure standing above me.

**A/N: Wow! It feels awesome to be writing again. So this may or may not be my best piece, but I think it was at least okay? Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! There really is not a good excuse for it. But be expecting more updates, and better writing as I get back into the swing of things. So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review **

**~ Gummy**


	4. Chapter 4

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; _

_for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; _

_we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~Anatole France_

Chapter 4:

Desire

Starting to get up, I quickly laid back down, while the room spun around me. I let out a groan while trying to make my eyes focus on one of the three of Travis' faces starring down at me. Concern crossed his face as he squatted down beside me.

"You alright Thals?" He asked as I tried to nod and get up, but it was clear I had one drink to many in my system to do anything coherent. I slumped back down to the ground, not wanting to get up, yet wanting nothing more than to be in my bed.

"I need to lie down." I managed to get out. It was becoming obvious that seeing Nico so real and alive was starting to have its effect on me. Travis started getting up, but not before snatching me up with him.

"Let's get you to your room." His deep voice growled in my ear. I tried to nod, but instead snuggled up closer to his chest in fear of him dropping me. To avoid the dizzy spell I knew was coming I closed my eyes and let sleep come to me.

XxX

The next morning I woke up to my head pounding and my heart throbbing. Getting up I removed my covers off of me, confused at seeing I had on a big shirt, knowing that I never put it on. Looking around the room, I scrunched up my eyebrows at the sight of a bottle of water and a thing of Advil sitting on my nightstand, with a note tucked under it.

_Figured you would need this when you woke up. Give me a call in the morning…_

_Travis _

_(629 989 2345)_

I sighed, tossing the note back on the stand, taking a swig of the water and downing two of the little blue pills. Standing up I headed to the shower, stripping down and turning the water to as cold as I could stand it. Stepping in, my mind was jolted from the coolness. As events from last night replayed through my mind, I went through my shower routine. Having to focus more than usual on lathering conditioner throughout my hair, than on the fact that Nico gave me permission to get with Percy, or that Travis probably put a shirt on me, I jumped when my doorbell rang.

Sighing with annoyance at my shower being disrupted, I quickly washed my hair out, and rinsed the remaining suds off of me, shutting of the water. Stepping out in the cold, I wrapped a towel around myself, quickly walked downstairs as the doorbell rang again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance while opening the door.

Percy was standing at the other side of the door, in a simple black shirt and Levi's. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the fact that once when I saw it was him all annoyance seemed to go away.

"You're alive!" He smirked, in a mocking sort of way, while stepping inside my house, bending down and crushing me into a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I asked, stepping back as he released me from his hug, loosening my towel. I awkwardly tried to wrap my towel back around me tighter, as Percy chuckled.

"While either from your falling towel, or the fact that you drank as much as everybody put together at the party, I would say it would be a good guess to presume you might have died through the night." He stated, with a chuckle at the end. I rolled my eyes, but found myself smile.

"Shut up." I said, pushing the door shut, heading back inside. Percy grinned.

"I'd rather not." Percy smirked, as I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but cringe as I saw the current state of my house. Percy laughed.

"If you can laugh, then you can help clean." I said, turning around to head back up to my room to put on some clothes.  
>"Fine, fine." Percy said, heading off towards the kitchen, putting his phone down on the counter and kicking a balloon out of the way. I couldn't help but smile before turning around and going up to my room.<p>

In my closet, I quickly put on some under clothes, skinny jeans and a cami, with a hoodie over it. Heading out to my room, I looked at my nightstand, and pocketed, the note Travis had left me, not quite sure if I should call him or not.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, I was rather surprised to see Percy was actually washing dishes.

"So the great Percy of the Sea does dishes?" I asked, not being to kind with the sarcasm today. Percy looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"So the great Thalia of the Skies looks better in a towel than in a hoodie?" He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, not quite sure as to what had happened to me. Openly okay with Percy hitting on me? Something wasn't right. Instead of coming up with a remark, I simply picked up a knife and started popping all of the balloons I spent so much time on getting.

Working at a steady paste, only a couple of hours had passed before we had my house looking like my house again. The silence would have usually bugged me, but with Percy it seemed filled though no one was talking.

"So, I guess it was one hell of a party?" I asked, trying to start some sort of conversation, while picking up pieces of remaining balloons off the floor. Percy looked up at me, his eyes looking distant. He quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and smiles at me.

"I'd say. You sure do know how to throw a party." I nodded, tying up the last trash bag we filled.

"Just trying to throw one like Nico always did." I chuckled, trying to hold back a frown. It was still so odd to talk about Nico is past tense. Percy nodded, as though he read my mind.

"He would approve." Percy said half way smiling. I smiled, thinking back to seeing Nico last night, and how he did approve of the amount of alcohol in my system.

"You kno-.." I started, almost telling Percy how Nico approved a lot of things last night.

"Annabeth and I broke up." Percy blurted out. He looked down at me with his big sea-green eyes. I raised my eyebrow.

**A/N: It's great to be back writing again! I must say, there is no excuse for not updating in almost a year…Life got in the way I suppose. Though I must apologize! My writing might not have been the best here, still getting used to writing again…but it's nice to. So did you love it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! **

** ~ Gummy**


	5. Chapter 5

"_And my head told my heart,_

_let love grow,_

_but this time my heart told my head, no."_

_Chapter 4: blink if you want me_

Not knowing if I should be shocked, sympathetic, or annoyed at a new found feeling that seemed to have overcame by stomach I decided to simply keep it sarcastic.

"Again? For how long this time around?" I asked, not being able to hold back on the annoyance and hint of false hope in my voice, but laying the sarcasm thickly.

"I believe this time for good, Thals." Percy said with seriousness in his voice that actually got me to believe that this wasn't just another "he slept on my side of the bed" break up but a real one.

"What happened this time?" I asked, wondering if I truly wanted to know the answer, or if I was just trying to fill an awkward silence before it could take place. Percy's sea green eyes caught and held my gaze for what seemed like eternity.

"I broke it off." He said, never shifting his intense gaze from my eyes.

"Oh?" I breathed questioningly.

"I think I fell out of love." I nodded, breaking the intense stare he seemed to have held for eternity.

"It happens." I said nonchalantly, while walking back to the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder if people really did just fall out of love one day. Deciding that the person they declared those words to just didn't deserve their love. Or maybe if wasn't that they didn't deserve their love rather than they didn't ever truly have it. I couldn't help but wonder if Nico and I could have ever possibly "fell out of love" one day. Impossible. Sighing, I headed towards the fridge, trying to find some sort of food to make, that wouldn't make me have to run to many hours when I visited the gym.

"Salad sound good for lunch?" I hollered to Percy who came strolling into my kitchen, his focus seemingly fully given to whatever was on his phone. He looked up at me long enough for me to catch his scrunched up face.

"Salad should hardly qualify as food. But no thanks anyways Thals, something came up at the office, rain check on lunch?" He asked, though already knowing the answer. I gave a playful sigh of annoyance, but laughed my agreement.

"Just name the time and place and I'm there." I said, cringing at how much of a cliché I've been turning out to be.

"How about tonight? Dinner's on me."

"As long as it's good." I agreed, fully aware of the fact that I wasn't going to eat anything anyways. Percy smiled, bending down and crushing me into a tight hug.

"It's a date." He stated, on his way out the door. Deciding that I should too, probably head to my office to check on stocks and what not, I headed back upstairs to change out of my hoodie and into some work clothes. Trading in my hoodie for a big sweater, jeans for some leggings, and pulling on some boots, and pocketing Travis' number, I headed out the door.

XxX

After spending some quality time with my desk and numbers, I decided to take a break and give Travis a call. I might as well let him know that I did not in fact die over last night's events. Taking out my phone and the note I punched in the ten digits and listened to a dial tone. After three rings, his abysmal voice picked up.

"This is Travis…" he stated, waiting for a reply.

"Hey Stoll, this is Thalia." I said, with way to much joy.

"Hey Thals! Glad to hear from ya. I was beginning to worry that you might be dead. After all somebody your size consuming that much alcohol…" My eye roll must have been sensed through the phone, because his statement was followed by a chuckle.

"I didn't have THAT much to drink." I argued, knowing I had in fact allowed myself to get shit wasted the night before though. But at least I got Nico's approval.

"Sure not THAT much…. Ha. So besides you drinking the entire bar, what's up?" He asked. I looked around my very dead office.

"Wanting an escape from work." I surprisingly found myself admitting to Travis. I could practically feel his bright radiant smile through the phone. I wanted to kick myself for setting myself up for what he was going to purpose next.

"Meet me at Starbucks in ten?" He asked, and shockingly I found myself willing agreeing to it.

Ten minutes later, I pulled my Lamborghini into the Starbucks lot, immediately spotting Travis sitting in his Cadillac. He smiled getting out of his car and heading over to mine. I couldn't help but notice, yet again but in a much more sober state of mind, how tall Travis was. And how incredibly good looking he had turned out to be. He flashed me a killer smile, his teeth perfectly white and his skin perfectly tan.

"Can you get out of your car alright, or do you need assistance?" He asked in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes, preparing for a lot of torment to come out of Travis, yet I couldn't help but to smile.

Walking into Starbucks, it didn't take long to get our drinks, and head for a seat. Preparing for the most awkward silence and coffee talk conversations, I was surprised that talking to him didn't take much effort. Three hours and five cups of coffee late, Travis and I had pretty much discussed everything from the latest weather patterns, to the top new car designs that were to be released by the end of the year.  
>"So any special guys on your radar?" Travis asked, slamming down his sixth cup of coffee. The question took me by surprise, raising an eyebrow I looked at him.<p>

"Any special girls on your radar?" I mimicked, which got a chuckle out of him.

"Hey, just asking to see if I've been flirting with an unavailable girl for the past hours." He smiled, looking down at his phone. At the same time my own phone chirped with a new message from Percy.

_ Meet me at Diavolo in thirty? _

Completely forgetting I was meeting up with Percy tonight, I gave Travis a sympathetic smile.

"Something came up, I have to run." I said gathering my stuff. He nodded in agreement.

"Same here, but hey you're not getting out of answering that question that easily Grace." He said with a wink. I smiled, knowing I have indeed gotten out of answering the question.

"I think it was that easy." I stated, heading towards the door, with Travis walking behind me.

"For now." He stated, heading towards his car.

XxX

On my way to the restaurant I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had gotten into me. Not only am I seriously meeting up with Percy, and genuinely excited, I just spent half my day with Travis Stoll of all people. Shaking my head, I turned on my blinker. I was taking Nico's moving on demand more to heart than I thought possible.

I shook my head, it was not possible I "was moving on". Having coffee with and friend and dinner with another hardly qualified me as moving on, in fact I was far from it. Though, I couldn't help myself to think, was it really that bad if I did move on? I sighed, annoyance trickling through my veins at how strange I had been acting throughout the day, knowing I would pay for it later.

Pulling into Diavolo's parking lot, I quickly located Percy's car. He was getting out, having spotted me first, as I shut my car off, looking at myself in my rearview mirror. Percy was already making his was over to my car. Looking over my shoulder at him, I couldn't help but be annoyed at how my stomach fluttered.

A/N: So Happy November! I will just admit that I suck at updating, and therefore my writing skills have gotten really, really rusty. But anyways, I promise to try to start updating at a more steady rate. So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review!

~ Gummy

Sidenote: For any confusion I'm sorry, me being such a spaz updated this to the wrong story of mine :D


End file.
